Scentiments are a Pain
by Charlotte Anne Thornton
Summary: While over at a friend's house, a day after her seventeenth birthday, Hannah falls asleep after watching Pepe Le Pew cartoons from her DVD. She wakes up, however, no longer at his house, but in a different world. Hannah has turned into an animated black cat, but ends up with a white stripe painted down her back. But, soon, a certain cartoon love struck skunk gets involved!
1. Summary

**Scentiments are a Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pepe Le Pew. Dang it! But, I DO own Me, and all other story ideas. Again, dang it!**

**Summary: ****While over at her friend, Jason's house a day after her seventeenth birthday, Jason and Hannah watch cartoons from Hannah's Pepe Le Pew DVD. She falls asleep, but wakes up, no longer next to Jason on the couch, but in a strange, all too familiar, small, animated village somewhere in the French countryside. Hannah has turned into an animated black cat, but when she winds up with a white stripe painted down her back, she'll have to deal with a certain cartoon love struck skunk always on her tail! Will she get away? Will she get back home? Or, will they grow true feelings for each other? Will he actually try to help her get home?**

**Read to find out!**


	2. Lectures and Voices

**"Lectures_** and Voices**"_**

It all started at my friend, Jason's house, in his kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, by the way!"

"Jason, you said that all day yesterday. Are you trying to kiss up to me for something?"

"No. Just happy that you've managed to- uh, well, you know, I mean, considering the work you provide at the police station." Jason mumbled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yes, I help out at the police station when they need input from my perspective. I had no idea how big a help I could be when I learn, goodness, A LOT from the Nancy Drew games I play, and the Sherlock Holmes books I read. And school, of course!

"What? What do you think? That I'm going to get killed from helping out at the police station?" I asked, rather curious of Jason's thoughts about it.

"Well, yeah! You worry the crap out of me whenever you go over there!"

"Oh, come on! I thought you'd said you'd support me for this! Don't tell me you're going to be like my father." I interrogated him.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I just hope you're careful when you take care of business over there. Has anyone ever seemed like a threat to you?" he asked.

"Well, a few guys they've caught in the past have sent strong threats of vengeance in my direction." I answered, blowing it off like dirt on my shoes.

"That's what I mean! I hate it when things like that happen to you. When things like that DO happen, I want to make sure you're safe."

"Well, I've gotten used to these threats, they're so frequent, and if that's the case, you should, too!"

"Frequent!? These threats are frequent!? I can't believe you still go over there!" he stated, almost shouting.

"These threats are malarkey to me. You know that. Those guys can't get to me, believe me, they've tried!" I stated with probably a bit too much cockiness for my taste.

"What do you mean, 'they've tried'?" Jason asked, getting nervous.

"*Sigh* A couple of times, a ruffian would break free from one of our officer's grasp and attempt to do away with me, or merely attempt to attack me."

"Merely!? First of all, I think you are getting too cocky-"

"Don't remind me." I interrupted.

"And second of all, those officers would just let them try to attack you!?"

"Don't be daft! Of course not!" I was getting quite impatient.

"*Sigh* Hannah..." he sighed turning to face me again.

"Yes?"

"If you feel you shouldn't do this, that it's too dangerous, don't do it! Don't lead yourself on! Even if you feel pressured. Please!"

"I don't feel pressured. I promise. Look, we need to relax. Let's just watch Pepe, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Okay. You promise, though?"

"I do. Yes." I promised.

We headed into the living room and toward the couch, and Jason put in the Pepe Le Pew DVD I brought over. It was my favorite, and Jason and I both wanted to watch it for my birthday. It was around night time by then. Seven-thirty PM almost. His parents were visiting neighbors across the street to give us time alone to hang out. Before sitting next to me on the couch, he asked me if I wanted to get the candy I brought out of the kitchen. I said yes. He was also going to get us some water. But then, something happened. I started hearing strange voices in my head.

_Probably just Jason's paranoia getting to me, _I thought. But, then they began to sound like... they were in the room with me! I asked Jason if he had heard any voices, but he didn't.

"I hear something strange. I hear weird voices." I managed to let out.

Jason came out of the kitchen and into the living room, and started poking his head through doorways, but not taking his eyes off of me in the process. Probably because if there was some unwanted visitor in the house, he'd be able to get to me before they could attack me, But I can handle myself! He decided to check out upstairs. So, I offered to go with him to help him look around. He accepted, and we went upstairs, he took his parents' room, and I took his little sister's room. I checked Jason's room, and nothing. I bumped into him coming out of his room. And, a moment after, we went back downstairs. There was no one upstairs. I just decided that they were either voices in my head, or just voices from people walking outside.

Soon, we were watching Pepe. I know it's wrong to laugh at a skunk who was clearly sexually harassing another female black cat who kept on trying to get away, and WASN'T a skunk like he thought she was, but a black cat with a white stripe painted down her back, but it WAS made for the enjoyment of naïve children who knew absolutely nothing about sexual harassment, as well as fur us mature young adults, and all mature people in general who saw more to it. We watched a few cartoons when I began to feel surprisingly very drowsy. We were watching "For Scentimental Reasons". This particular one was one of my favorites, as it showed a few seconds of Pepe flipping out with rage because he wanted Penelope to come out of the glass cabinet which she locked herself into so he couldn't get to her, but of course, she refused. It was at the scene right after Pepe pretends to commit suicide to get Penelope out of the cabinet, which is rather low and cruel if you ask me, when I started falling asleep. Why I was so tired, I don't know, but it was incredibly involuntary, so does that mean something was wrong? Was there such a thing as anti-insomnia? Next thing you know, I fall asleep with my head on Jason's shoulder, and the last thing I remember hearing was Pepe's smug line he says once he manages to get Penelope out of the cabinet with his "suicidal" act, "So now, Mo Cherie, we can begin life anew!"

And soon, consciousness had left me.

_**Author's Note:**__ I know, probably a bit of a cheesy first chapter, but I'm new to this, so GIVE ME A BREAK!_


	3. Where am I?

I do not own Pepe. I own Hannah (Me), and all story ideas.

Expect me to mention this every now and then. Especially if there are new characters. By the way, when you picture my clothes, picture me wearing a dark olive green skinny t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, a black jacket, and black Chuck Taylor converse sneakers. Also, you might catch a sentence used in Pinocchio, spoken by Jiminy Cricket! ;)

_**"Where am I?"**_

"*Yawn* Jason? How long was I out for?"

... (silence)

"Jason, are you awa-" I stopped talking as soon as I realized that my head was no longer on Jason's shoulder, but on soft, freshly grown green grass. Green has always been my favorite colour, ever since I turned thirteen. I sat up, and looked around. Based upon my surroundings, I appeared to be in a woodland area. _Great. _I thought to myself. _Just great!_

"Wait... Where am I? How did I get here!?" I asked myself out loud.

I then looked behind me. I was obviously right outside the entrance to the forest, because I was sitting on the top of the hill, looking out to see a quaint looking little village far below. Looking in the distance beyond the town, all I could see were mountains and an open sky. Unfortunately, the looks of those skies were telling me that rain was not far away. As well as the night, as it appeared that dusk in the West was almost gone.

"I need to find some shelter. Pneumonia is the last thing I want." I said out loud to myself. I was right, anyway. Besides, who knew what kind of creatures could be prowling out here around this time. Watching me, even. But, the instant I stood, everything in me felt so stiff that I fell over!

"What the he-!? What's going on!? My body feels like it's completely filled with lead!" I grumbled, trying my hardest to stand back up. Once I stood up, I took a moment to stretch to the best of my ability, but unfortunately, it was for naught. I started walking, slowly, down the hill to get into town, hoping to find some place to keep warm. _It's getting rather chilly, _I noted. And soon, it started raining lightly.

...

* * *

><p>I soon made it to the entrance to town, soaking wet and cold, for the rain had picked up and became heavy. As I wandered along those crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen. The only sign of life, as far as I could tell, were the sounds of rain hitting the ground and the rooftops of the many building and houses that inhabited this sleepy little town. But, something else I managed to pick up was a different sound. Footsteps. Footsteps that were not mine! They were like mine, though. They were light. My footsteps WERE rather light. I had not began to notice that until I heard the other footsteps. It was very disconcerting, as I tried to pick up speed to make sure that whoever may have been following me might get left behind somehow. I grew even more frightened since the noise was growing louder and more eerie every step I took. So, I decided to take a little test. I took a few more steps, each at a different speed. Then I scraped my shoe against the pavement. Wouldn't you know, it was just an echo.<p>

As soon as I was satisfied, I began walking again.

Later, I came across a broken crate in an alley not too far away from where I was standing that moment. It looked so welcoming to me, so comfortable enough for me to sleep in for the night. Just for the night. Just to get out of this cursed cold and rain.

"Yeah, right. I will NOT fit! That's for sure." I chuckled, making fun of myself. I would have kept on walking, though, if not for the reflection in the shop window I was standing next next to that would have made my mother "flip her lid" as the saying goes! I looked at my reflection, and...

"...Am... Am I... A-a CAT!?" I asked, almost shouting in a beyond startled tone of voice. I took a quick spin around, then looked at myself again. I had the ears, the whiskers, the tail... EVERYTHING!

*SCREAM* (Splash)

...

_**Author's Note:**_ WIERD right? A cat? WOW! Like I said, I stole a line from Pinocchio. At least I had the decency to say so. By the way, today I sang the National Anthem after school today for our girl's basketball game. I ROCKED! My heart was racing the whole time. Speaking of singing, the next chapter will show Hannah (me) singing a lullaby that I always sing to my twin nieces, who are both currently one year old. :)


	4. Kitties and Lullabies

I do not own Pepe.

I own Hannah and all story ideas.

NOTE: This chapter is very short.

_**"Kitties and Lullabies"**_

"Wha- What happened?" I mumbled as I got up from the puddle I landed in when I fainted. I looked up, looked around, and remembered where I was. Then I turned around, and saw the shop window where I saw my startling reflection. I let out a loud gasp as I took a few steps back. my heart was pounding so hard, so fast, and so loud in my chest. I walked closer to the window again, and looked carefully at myself. I was a cat, alright. A black cat of all things! I had white, though, running from my face, down my neck, to all the way down my torso, stomach and lower part of this new body of mine. Thank goodness I still had my greenish grey human eyes, or else I wouldn't have been told different from a regular cat. Surprisingly, I also still had my long brown hair, still being held up in a bun. I also had my human clothes on, only cat-sized! I can be thankful for that as well!

Although, something looked off. Right, like NOTHING looked off! Stupid. But, I didn't look like any normal cat I have ever seen in my life. Not to mention that this place didn't look... normal, either. Nothing looked right, even ME! Everything, including me, looked like an animated cartoon!

"What's going on? Ugh, I need to get some sleep. I'll think through this some more tomorrow," I noted to myself, "Maybe that crate back there IS gong to have to do."

And, I did just that, I went straight into the alley where I spotted the crate earlier.

I crawled in, avoiding the jagged, broken edges of the box. Suddenly, I was circling on the spot where I chose to lie down, on all fours! Cat instinct, I figured. I lied down, and purred a bit. I was truly thankful I could still speak instead of just making cat noises. The moon was almost full. It was so beautiful. It was like a pearl in the sky. And, to make myself more sleepy, I started singing myself a lullaby I sing to my four-year old twin nieces to help them sleep.

_Lay down your head _

_And I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years _

_Of loo-li-lie-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail fair_

_To the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls_

_At your head and your feet_

_And may you need never_

_To banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness_

_In all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you_

_Safe from all harm_

_Loo-li-loo-li-lie-lay_

_May you bring love_

_And may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return_

_'Till the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep_

_I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while_

_And sing loo-li-lie-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you _

_Safe from all harm_

_Loo-li-loo-li-lie-lay_

_Loo-li-loo-li-lie-lay_

The instant I finished singing to myself, my eyelids had already begun to flutter open, and close. Until, they simply decided to stay closed. But, one word managed to leave my lips before my consciousness had left me once more...

"Jason..."

_**Author's Note:**_ I know, I know. It's a short chapter, but you can complain later. Pepe's coming up in the next chapter, I think. I have six chapters already written down. I'll have to read over it again. But, the song I sang in this chapter is called Sleepsong, from Secret Garden. Secret Garden is an album I think. But listen to it on you tube! It's such a sweet song! That's why I sing it to my twin nieces.


	5. UnPleasantries

I do not own Pepe.

I own me, and all story ideas.

Note: We meet Casanova Le Pew in this chapter! AKA, Pepe.

**_"UnPleasantries"_**

The sun was shining bright that morning. The light shined in the crate where I was sleeping. The rays of that sun were so warm, as if I was getting a hug from an angel as it shined on my back. Said warmth made me turn in my sleep, turning my face toward the source of the light, awakening me.

"*Yawn* Good morning!" I told myself. I stretched, arching my back as a cat would. When I remembered...

"Wait a minute..." I gasped that out. I slowly looked down, and saw I had my clothes, AND FUR! I jumped out of the box, and dashed out of the alley toward the shop window I was standing next to last night. I turned the corner, slowly, and saw that there were hardly any people out and about. Suddenly, the town's clock tower chimed six times.

"Hmm, I guess that explains it. It's a little early in the morning to be out here. Six chimes... it's six AM right now. Oh my, I better be careful, I know how most people treat strays." But, before I could be sure on my thoughts, I went to the shop window which was right around the corner. I came to the window, and low and behold, I was correct. I had the body of a cat. But, as I thought last night, I did look like a cartoon.

...

Later on, it was around twelve PM. I had been walking around town for a full six hours. I had deduced that I was somewhere in France, based on the language and accents I had been hearing. As I had expected, quite a few humans didn't exactly treat me kindly. Some attempted to kick me, but I was too fast. Some children, though, were rather gem-like. Some gave me food, and some rubbed my back as I had walked by. I've had to walk on all fours, though, to avoid any suspicious glances. What I DON'T understand is why people had not stared at me! I mean, I was wearing HUMAN CLOTHES!

Oh well.

Now, what happened a little bit later was what was at the heart of all of this.

I was resting my legs in an alley amongst the barrels, right next to the café. I had chosen this place in particular to rest my legs, because I would've been able to smell the scent of baking croissants and hot coffee. You know, I must have been a lot more tired than I had anticipated, because I closed my eyes for a few minutes. Then, I began to smell something. Something... fishy. Literally! I opened my eyes and right in front of my face was an anchovy!

"Ech! Gross!" I mumble in a disgusted tone.

But, my cat instincts were telling me to grab it! To take it! Eat it! I didn't want to! But, something in me was telling me not to worry. That it would be DELICIOUS. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed onto it with my teeth! And then, I was lifted into the air! I wanted to let go, but I was too scared of falling and getting hurt, possibly killed! Regardless of the cliché fact that cats always land on their feet. It was not long before someone grabbed me, and I let go of the anchovy. I was in the hands of a short, stubby man with red hair on his head as well as a red moustache. He then set me on the table, and tied the anchovy to a string that I could reach. I started nibbling on it when I felt him pulling all of my clothes off! Soon, I was like a regular cat. Clotheless. As nervous as I was, I was still starving, so I disregarded my current nudeness, and went right back to the fish.

Then all of a sudden, I felt something wet on my back. I turned my head over my shoulder, and saw that this man was painting my back. PAINTING my back! With white paint! Once again, I disregarded my current condition, and went right back to the fish. The moment my anchovy was gone, I was in the man's hands again. Being carried out of the room, and then outside. He ended up carrying me a little ways through the neighborhood, and we were climbing a stair case on the side of some building which led to a stairwell/fire escape on the roof.

I was very, very curious as to what this man was up to, exactly. He set me down for a moment, putting the duffel he had been carrying with him on the ground. But before I could move a muscle, he grabbed me again, and hovered me over the open skylight on the roof! I peered in, and realized that it must have been a bank. For, people were coming in with money, and some left with either more money, or less. I had a feeling that instant that I knew what this man was up to. He was going to use me to ROB this bank!

_You are so stupid!_ I scolded myself in my head. I HATED myself for grabbing that STUPID anchovy.

Without warning, he dropped me! I fell to the floor inside of the bank, stomach down. Ouch! I sat up, wincing from the impact and was rubbing my head, when suddenly, everyone starts screaming! I look up, and everyone has frightened expressions on their faces.

"Sacre bleu! Le Pew!" I heard one man shout.

"Le scram, everybody! Scram!"

"Le help! Help!"

I heard said three comments from the petrified people all around me.

"No! Wait, please! You don't understand, I'm not a-" I tried to explain.

"IT TALKS!"

*SCREAM*

Before I knew it, everyone was gone. The whole place was deserted. Even the big plaster window was broken from two men who jumped right through it whilst the doorway was blocked with the people trying to get out. _Le Pew?_ I asked myself. _Oh no! They think I'm a skunk!_

I was all alone. That is, until the man who put me through all of this came through the damaged doorway with his duffel and started stuffing all of the money he could find into it.

_That JERK! _I thought angrily to myself.

As soon as his work was done, he began walking to the door to take his leave. As he was leaving, he looked at me one more time with a warm smile and said,

"Zhank you mademoiselle kitty! Much appreciated."

He left then. And I never saw him again after that.

Now, this is where things get quite interesting.

...

* * *

><p>(Pepe's P.O.V)<p>

Eet was quite zhe beautiful day, yes? A day perfect enough to find l'amour, no?

I was taking a peaceful stroll through zhe flowers near town when a friendly passerby came up from town. Strange. When he spoke to me, he seemed to think zhat we have met before.

"Come now, mademoiselle kitty, do not follow me. You have served your purpose!" He stated, smoking his cigarette.

Mademoiselle!? He obviously deed not know a male skunk from a femme skunk. Deed he? Mademoiselle? Wait. Deed he mean zhat he knows a femme skunk? Suddenly, this stranger had this incredibly odd look on his face. Like he smelled a terrible odor. And zhen he ran away!

"Was eet something I said?" I was quite puzzled. I no longer had my attention on zhat however, as I had decided to head down into town to find my new lover. Eet was not much longer when I spotted her. She was walking along zhe street, and she looked so pretty!

"Ah, a Le belle femme skunk fatale! She is SO lucky I had found her before she could've been taken, after all, a girl like her only pops into a young man's life once! I'm coming my leetle silver bell!" I cried out to her as I dashed down zhe hill toward zhe town as I ran to reach zhe arms of my lover!

...

* * *

><p>(My P.O.V)<p>

At this point, I was just wandering around, aimlessly. I was unequivocally frustrated. First, I now looked like a skunk. Second, I was used as a robbery tool! Not to mention that I was getting a terrible migraine. But then, I heard a voice. Was someone calling for me? No, of course not! No one here could have possibly known who I was. But suddenly, that voice was getting louder and clearer, and it sounded so pain-stakingly familiar. And then it sounded not too far away. Behind me. I turned around, slowly, as to not over excite myself because of my headache, and saw something zipping down the hill, something black and white. At the speed it was going, I wanted to back up, or even just quickly turn back around and run away, but he was calling for me. I deduced that it was a male calling for me, as that's what the voice sounded like.

He was just at the entrance to town, rushing right toward me. I took a few steps toward the mysterious being. Before I knew it...

*CRASH*

We crashed into broken boxes and garbage. I winced again as I tried to sit up, because now, my headache was getting worse. Then, something right beside me moved. The pile of broken wood bits started falling apart, revealing what it was that caused the crash, a skunk. I knew something didn't smell right! Literally. Even if we were sitting amongst trash.

He turned around, saw me, and he had the most excited, and lustful look on his face. He stretched his arms out, appearing as if he was expecting me to return a hug or something. Since I didn't, though, he grabbed me instead! Pulling me into an embrace like I've never felt before, one that made it VERY hard to breathe.

"Ah, finally, my sweet leetle silver bell," he said as he showered me with kisses, "I have found you at last!"

"Wha-," I could hardly speak with him squeezing me so tight ad his kisses against my cheek, neck, and lips, and yes, I said LIPS, "What are you talking about?! I don't even know you! Why-"

"Sshh...shh...shh... Do not speak my darling," he whispered seductively in my ear, putting his finger to my lips, "We must make our time together as intimate as possible!" He finished as he continued kissing me. I was feeling invaded, disrespected, and irritated beyond all doubt! So, as he held me, I pulled my arm, with all of my strength, out from his tight grasp and reached to the ground and picked up a piece of medium-sized wood. And with just one swing, I HIT him on the back of the head!

I felt his grip on my back and waist lessening, so I sipped his arms off of me, and took a couple steps back. Boy did he look dizzy! I realized that moment that this was the very first time I had ever really physically hurt somebody. I looked at the piece of wood that was still in my hands, and quickly dropped it. He looked so dizzy, I think I saw stars flying around his head, like in a cartoon.

"F-fiery. I- I like eet..."

He managed to say before falling to the ground face first, going unconscious. Ouch! For a moment, I felt bad for what I did, but my guilt left me just as fast as it came when I remembered the things he was doing when I was in his arms, kissing me all over. He deserved what came to him. But... he looked so familiar. Why? I decided to turn his limp body over, since he was on his back, and turned him so he was face up so I could look him over.

I looked him over. And he looked just like Pepe Le Pew from the Looney Tunes cartoons! He certainly smelled the part, that's for certain.

...

HE WAS!

I did nothing but stare at him with fright and disbelief for what felt like an eternity. When I finally DID come to my senses...

"Oh... My... God." Was all that managed to leave my lips.

With that, I immediately stepped over his unconscious form and ran as fast as my cat legs could carry me!

_**Author's Note:**_ Mmm-hmm. Finally, right? And just so you know, I typed this last night, and when I went to save it, I lost internet connection! And guess what that did? I lost this WHOLE chapter! So, I had to re-type this today. You guys are SO LUCKY that I love you, or else I wouldn't have typed this whole thing and saving it over and over again every other paragraph just to make sure that if I DID lose internet connection again, I would not have lost much. But, enough of the P.S.A, here's A HEADS UP. All you Hunger Games fans who have seen The Mocking Jay Part 1, later on in this story, I am going to be singing... hmm... what is it called... OH, "The Hanging Tree"! Yay! I heard this song on you tube just recently since my friend Olivia and all my other friends knew parts of it. But now, I know the whole thing from top to bottom! Later on, though. Also, another heads up for everybody who reads this, the next chapter is still a work in process. It doesn't even have a title yet! But don't worry. You can count on me! Oh, I almost forgot, yes, I did have to use story ideas from "Two Scent's Worth", a Pepe Le Pew cartoon.


	6. Weaknesses and Pleasure

I do not own Pepe.

I own Hannah (Me).

P.S., I'm frightfully sorry for not posting anything for the past couple of days. My posting days have been so quick and easy, unless the chapter that I want to post is still a work in progress! ;) In which case, this one is, or was, or... WHATEVER! Here it is. But, heads up, this is what I'm planning as my story progresses: Pepe and I are going to have a very complicated relationship, as you can probably guess already. A few moments of romance here and there, and as the story progresses, things get more and more intimate between us. I do know right now that my next chapter will be entitled, "A Bargain is Born". It will be fairly short, and it will be about me making a little business deal with Pepe. What are the terms of this deal? Read my next chapter once it is posted! This chapter in particular is quite a romantic one. Pepe will try his hardest to find my weakness, and he WILL find it. Once he does... he will use my weakness to his advantage...

_**"Weaknesses and Pleasure"**_

_**(Pepe's P.O.V)**_

She was indeed fiery. if anyzhing, zhe fiery ones are always zhe hardest ones to woo. But zhat just made zhings more fun! I deedn't expect physical violence from her, though. I suppose eet means zhis small one ees going to be a challenge.

I love eet!

Nothing's better zhan a challenge! Bring eet on, Cherrie! I hurt a bit in a few places, but eet was worth zhe moment of intimateness we shared. Perhaps she has a weakness. I just need to find eet.

...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(My P.O.V)<strong>_

I ran all the way to the park. It was beautiful, but I had no time to stop and stare, I had to find a place to hide just in case Sleeping Beauty (you know who I'm talking about) regained consciousness quicker than I would have anticipated. Then, I heard his voice.

"Yoohoo! Yoohoo my leetle angel! Where are you?" I heard him call out.

"Oh, come on! God, how the heck did he find me so fast?! I better get moving!" I whispered to myself.

I continued running, and soon found a pond where there were plenty of rose bushes. I quickly ran to one, and dived in! As I sat in that bush, carefully avoiding the thorns, I tried to catch my breath as he walked near the bush. I sat still, and held my breath as to not make any noise.

"Where are you my sweet dove of love? I am looking someplace to find you," He shouted cheerfully, walking around the tree, holding a daffodil in his hand, "Come, pigeon, we are wasting precious time. We- Oh, what is this? Oh, but of course, I see, you are being flirtatious, and want to use hide-and-seek as a flirting tool, yes?" He said, leaning against the tree casually with one hand, and he threw the daffodil over his shoulder, leaving his left hand free to rest against his hip, "Do not worry my leetle sweetheart! I promise you, I will find you!"

_What!? I'm hiding from him to get away! And he thinks I'm doing it to flirt?! How many times was this moron dropped on his head when he was a baby?! _I thought to myself, irritated. But then, he did the worst. He started using the old "Eenie Miny Mo" game to choose which bush to check first! I prayed to God that he wouldn't pick my bush first, if he didn't, I could probably slink away.

"Eenie meeny miny mo, catch your lover by the toe! If she hollars, hold her closer, eenie meeny miny mosar! O-U-T spells I love you!"

All of a sudden, I heard quick, light footsteps on the grass... NEAR MY BUSH! But... he didn't peek in. This made me nervous, and quite curious. So, I slowly poked my head out of the bush, but he was no where in sight.

"Wha- Where'd he go?" I asked myself out loud, but in a whisper.

All of a sudden, I felt this sudden bad feeling rush through my body, like something was coming for me.

Without warning, I felt hands at my waist and I was pulled straight back into the bush! I screamed at the sudden sensation, and once I was in the bush, I was met with the gaze of the skunk of my nightmares...

"I found you!" Pepe remarked with an impish, smug, lustful grin on his face. I HATED that look!

"What the he-! How the heck did you find me?!" I gasped the question out of me.

"How else? You smell of roses zhat bloom in zhe Spring and Summer, you could be smelt a mile away!"

"We're in a rose bush, you nimrod!" I shouted at him.

"Oh?" he took a moment to gaze at the shrubbery surrounding us, then looked back at me, "Oohh... I see what you deed..."

"Deed? I-I mean did? Did what exactly?" I asked, getting nervous.

"You have found for us a trysting place! You leetle flirt, you!" He mumbled out, kissing me again. His lips left mine, and he began kissing from the side of my face, to my neck. Unfortunately, my neck has always been my weak spot. Even so, I accidentally let a sudden helpless gasp leave my lips. I closed my eyes for a moment, but then opened them again and tried to tell him off.

"Were you taught nothing about body language when you were a toddler growing up?" I asked, impatiently, trying to push his arms away, as they were at the moment wrapped around my waist, and he was rubbing my back.

"Come now, my sweet Southern Belle, you are just going against your natural impulses. You'll see. We have found each other, despite zhe circumstances, we are meant to be."

"Oh, sure! If we're so meant to be, why haven't we told each other our names?!"

"Oh, have I forgotten? Very well zhen," he stated, dropping me, I squealed at the impact, "I am Pepe Le Pew! And, what might your name be?" he asked, shaking my hand as I sat up on the ground.

"Ugh, Hannah. Thank you for letting me go. Now, if you don't mind, I must be going. Goodbye, good luck, and good riddens."

"Wait, your accent, I deed not realize eet before, you're an American!" He gazed at me, and spoke that last part cheerfully.

"Is that a good thing?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He said nothing, he just stared at me intently. Making me irritated, yet nervous.

"*Sigh* I don't have time for this! I'm leaving." And with that finally said, I stepped out of the bush, dodging the thorns.

_Strange, he's not following me. _I thought to myself, curious. But, I spoke too soon, for after a few seconds of being out of the bush, I was pounced on from behind! I was lying on my sides on the grass, so I flipped over onto my back, only to meet gazes with Pepe, who had his hands on opposite sides of my head as the rest of his form was propped over me. His hands, which were planted to the ground, were what was keeping him from laying on top of me completely. He had his classic intrigued, lustful look on his face as his pure black orbs looked straight into my grey ones.

"You American girls, always on zhe go!"

"I see. You are observant. My congratulations to you. Yes, I AM an American. Now, would you please let me go?"

"Americans are zhe stubborn ones, yes? You are zhe very definition." He remarked toward me and my nationality.

"Listen to me, monsieur, if you don't let me go, I'll scream!" I demanded, almost shouting.

"And funny, too! You are one of a kind my darling." He kissed me passionately on the lips, but the fact that I did not return it made it the upmost unpleasant!

He would NOT listen to reason, so if he wanted to play cat and mouse, so be it then. I would be the cat, and he... the mouse. I had to be subtle, but obvious. It sounds stupid, but you'll get the idea.

"Hey, what's that REALLY WIERD thing over there?" I asked in fake curiosity, keeping my eyes on Pepe.

"Huh?" He looked away, behind him, dropping me in the process.

_Finally! My chance! _I thought to myself with glee. And so, I saw my chance, and ran!

And of course, he caught on. Unfortunately, he once again thought that this was my way of flirting with him. Come on!

"Oh, you leetle sly, devious fox, wait for Baby!" He called out, hopping on all fours after me.

...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Pepe's P.O.V)<strong>_

Zhat, I have to say, was clever. I may seem stupid zhat I had fallen for eet, but let's just think about it like I was giving een to her flirtation.

So, she IS an American. I cannot believe I deed not notice zhis until now. Americans are a very stubborn people. And zhe girls are spirited. I like zhat! Eef only I knew her weakness, as I pointed out to you before. Hmm, wait! I remember, I was keesing her on zhe neck, and I believe she let out a gasp. Hmm, perhaps ZHAT is her weakness! Hmm...

Oh, what is zhis? She is running to zhe park. Ah, zhe perfect rendezvous spot for us! I'm coming, Baby!

...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(My P.O.V)<strong>_

I had been running for so long, my legs felt so numb! Somehow, I had to find a way to lose him!

If I could just hide somewhere he would NOT think to look for me.

I needed to get a view of the place to see what possible places there were that would be able to hide me well. So, I climbed the nearest, tallest tree (I tried my hardest to not fall off in the process), and I climbed to the highest branch. I took all of my surroundings in to get a clear picture of the direction I should go. When, not too far, there was a park. It was HUGE! It looked like it took up half the country side! There were plenty of fountains, trees, flowers, and even a huge hedge maze.

_A maze! He'll never find me in there. He can't. He couldn't! _I thought to myself.

Now, there was only one problem... I had to find a way down this tree!

"I REALLY should have thought this through." I admitted to myself out loud.

I had climbed up very high. I looked down, which was a TERRIBLE idea, because now the sight of the ground, which seemed so far away, made me want to hurl!

_No! I HAVE to get down. If I don't want to be found by that impossible Casanova._

I was right. Besides, if I did not get down now, I might fall later! So, I jumped on to the next branch below me. And the next, and the next, and the next, and so on, all the while, my heart was pounding in my chest rapidly! Although, the pounding of my heart at this moment was not pounding so hard as it was when Pepe was kissing me on the neck.

"What is happening to me?! I cannot believe I am even letting that come to mind!" I scolded myself. But, I was right, once again. When that skunk was kissing me at the neck, I accidentally let a soft gasp leave my lips. I do feel extremely weak when being kissed at the neck. But, I prayed to God that he did not notice my gasp. If he had... Oh no! I did not even wish to think more of it. I was at the last branch, and I took the last jump, and I reached the ground.

So now, I knew which direction to go to lose him. The park was my next destination. But I had to hurry, the sun was going down again.

...

Probably about an hour later, I was in the park and near the maze.

I found my way into said maze, not caring whether or not I was lost, or was going to become so, so long as that oversexed skunk could not find me within it.

During the time I was walking in that maze, I could not help but think that that Pepe fellow reminded me of someone. Who was it? I realized, yes, he did remind me of an amorous Scotish poet named Robert Burns. Or "Robbie", as some called him. Some of you may know of him, and some of you may not. If you do not, I would not expect you to anyway. So, do not feel bad if you do not. All you need to know is that Robert was an extremely flirtatious poet who lived during the Revolutionary era. I admire him, I do. Even though he does have "the hots" for any pretty lady he sees. But, at least he had the decency to marry the woman he had left with a child. TWO children, actually. Yes, he left her with twin boys. He left her not realizing she was with child. When he came back, he married her. So, HAPPY ENDING!

Honestly, I do not see very many differences between the two. There are a few. One, they are of a different species. Robbie being a human, and Pepe, a skunk. Two, their nationalities contrast. Robbie is from Scotland, while Pepe is from France. And third, Pepe is a fictional cartoon character! And Robert was a real person that left an impact on the lives of all who knew him, as well as many of us today.

There was kind of a personality resemblance between the two, I have to admit.

I do believe I was just about near the center of the maze when I heard the cheerful voice of the very skunk on my mind...

"Oh, Baby! I know you are hiding around here, somewhere! Come on out, pink pigeon!" He called out to me.

"This cat has lured its prey to its trap!" I whispered to myself.

I continued with wandering aimlessly through the maze, trying to come up with a way to lure him astray if he just so happens to come across my path. Unfortunately, my period of thinking was only short-lived, as Pepe's voice grew louder. Meaning that he wasn't too far way!

Eventually, I found the center of the maze. There was a ginormous fountain (That is, compared to me, it was), and a few trees surrounding the hedge walls of the center of the maze.

I had no time to lose, so I ran to the nearest tree and began climbing! _Hopefully, he is not smart enough to look up to find me. _I thought.

I had reached the first branch which was a semi-good distance away from the ground, but it wasn't that far away from the ground, either.

Then, I saw him, walking through the extravagantly decorated entrance to the center of the maze. He looked around. I simply held on to the branch with a tight grip, not willing to move ANY muscle. He walked toward the fountain, and used all of his strength to climb up onto the edge. He stared at the reflection the water had shown. The water was, in a way, glowing. After all, it was getting quite dark, and the lamps, which also surrounded the hedge walls, gave off a sort of romantic ambience. Then, he jumped down, and started walking around, nearing the wall.

_Oh no! _I thought to myself. _If he keeps on walking the edges, he's SURE to notice me! _

At first, I thought to maybe climb a few more branches upward, hoping that if I was high enough, my black fur would blend in with the shadows amongst the tree branches. But I decided against it. If I even MOVE, he will hear me! Soon, he was walking near MY tree! I had to stay quiet, and hope that he would not look up.

He came to the bottom of the tree, and leaned against the trunk. He kept on looking around, not saying... a single... word. In fact, it was so quiet, I began to grow truly frightened. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, that I myself was able to hear it! I prayed that he did not. Next thing, he slowly walked away from my tree, his hands behind his back. I peered down, and tried to look in the direction he walked away... when I heard something...

_Crack!_

"Oh no!" I whispered in fright.

Then...

_SNAP!_

The tree branch broke! Bad luck had been following me everywhere, I assumed then.

I fell.

Then, I was no longer falling. Did I fall to the ground? No. Someone had caught me. He was holding me in his arms, bridal style. I think you know who caught me...

"Darleeng! I found you! You had me worried sick." He said, almost relieved, and he hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek.

"Question, you found your way through this maze so quickly... why?"

"Zhe same way you would have. Through determination to find a trysting place to be with your lover. Your lover ees SO lucky. Oh wait, zhat's me," he proclaimed with a smile, kissed me, and then whispered, " Mmm, alone at last, my love."

All of a sudden, we were moving. He was carrying me over to the tree where I was previously hiding. He set me down, and I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree. My arms and hands were up against the tree as well, as I was preparing myself for whatever this guy had prepared for me this time. He only stared at me lovingly as he stood over me, then he kneeled on one knee, and started caressing my face. I turned my face away from him to avoid his stare, but that didn't stop him from running his hand from my face, to my neck, and on top of my chest, just above my breasts. He placed his hand where he could feel my heart beating. Then he lied his head on that area of my chest, and listened to my heart. My heart was racing so fast, and when that happens, it becomes hard for me to breathe. So, my breathing instantly became unsteady and inconsistent. At the fast paced beat of my heart, I heard him give a quiet chuckle. It was loud enough for me to hear, though. It was the sort of chuckle that men sent towards girls to drive those girls mad! To make those girls want that boy to give them all he's got! He then put both of his hands on the tree, near opposite sides of my head, and he was leaning over me. By this time, I was sweating, I was so nervous as to what he was about to do. It surprised me very much that he was not speaking a word. Suddenly, his face was nearing mine, but he did not kiss me, but instead, he lied down on top of me, he rested his head on my shoulder, and he sighed. I was confused for a brief moment.

"Mmm... you smell of freshly grown lavender in the spring time..." He whispered seductively, and he sighed again. He breathed in and then out. His hot breath on my neck sent a tingle through my spine, and I sort of shivered at it. I could not help it.

I had an idea of what he was doing... and I did NOT like it! If he thought I was enjoying this, he had another thing coming! But, this feeling I was having, I... I really...

_Snap out of it, Hannah! _I scolded myself.

I was just about to give him a good punch in the face, when... he did the one thing that made me the most powerless... he slid his head away from my shoulder, looked at me, and then, he began to tenderly kiss my neck. Oh, at this, I did what I did before, I gasped helplessly. Only this time, it was a little louder. Which most likely gave him the impression that this was what I wanted. I was about to push him off of me, when he slid his left hand off of the tree, and he gripped my right shoulder, with his right hand still against the tree, he was tenderly kissing the left side of my neck. I suddenly felt the weirdest sensation over me, and my hands left the tree, and I grabbed onto both of his arms. I closed my eyes, and I let out a deep sigh of pleasure, my mouth agape. I felt him smile as he kissed my neck, he gave a soft chuckle, and he moaned. I gave a smile at this. He was still lying completely on top of me, and I kept on gasping helplessly, in a way in which I was begging for more!

Before anything else, my eyes opened again as my thoughts broke away from pleasure and wanting, to realization and frustration. Next, I pushed him off of me! He did not exactly fall, but he sat up and looked at me with a smile. My breathing had become deep and haggard, and I was breathing quite hard for a minute. I slowly stood, and I looked down at him. He just smiled at me. It made me sick to my stomach to know that for a minute, that moment of kisses and sighs and moans to me was actually... pleasant!

...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Pepe's P.O.V)<strong>_

I looked up at her. She gave me a fascinateeng look of frustration, and almost anger. I do not know what eet ees zhat she was so upset about. When I keesed her on zhe neck, she seemed to LOVE eet. I mean, she gasped and sighed. Zhen again, eet was just a moment of weakness, I suppose. But, I must say, I rather enjoyed eet as well. Even eef eet was just for a moment.

Zhen all of a sudden, she looked... sad. I could see a seengle tear run down her pretty cheek. For a moment, I felt I was to blame for zhis.

_Oh, I-I... I deed not mean to make you cry..._ I wanteed to say to her. But, eet was like I could not find my voice. She looked away for a second. Zhen back at me. Normally, I would call zhis a shy glance, but zhis was much different. For I had caused her pain. I slowly stood on my feet, and as she looked at me, a few more tears fell from her eyes. I went to touch her shoulder, but zhen she covered her face, and she dashed toward zhe fountain. I immediately went after her. She climbed up onto zhe edge. Zhat fountain base was tall, so zhe water was deep. I feared of what she might do. I was trying to climb to zhe edge as well, and I saw her stand, she looked down at me, and I heard a quiet sob. She turned back around, and she just stared down at zhe water.

_Oh no! She wouldn't. She can't! _I thought to myself in fear.

I looked on with horror as she almost jumped, but I finally broke free from my trance, and climbed onto zhe edge. She almost jumped, but before she could touch zhe water, I grabbed her by zhe arms and pulled her toward me so she would not fall.

"Let me go!" She shouted at me.

"I weel not let you do zhis terrible deed."

"I said let me go. NOW!"

"Please. I just want to help you."

"Haven't you helped enough!? Just stay away from me!" She struggled so much, zhat we both screamed and fell into zhe water.

I could hardly see anything underwater, but I felt her fur rub against mine as I tried to find her, and pull up to zhe surface. Zhe fountain was not as deep as I had expected, but it was still deep enough to drown yourself. She was not moving! Her body was floating toward zhe bottom, but I pulled her into my arms and swam to zhe surface. When I reached zhe surface, I pulled her up weeth me. I shoved her body up onto zhe edge, and zhen pulled myself up. Zhen, I took her into my arms again, bridal style, and jumped down. Once we were in zhe grass, I lied her body onto zhe ground. I looked at her. She was not moving! Not even breathing!

"No... No! No! No! No! Please don't!" I shouted.

I began trying to follow zhe old C.P.R procedure: pushing on her chest at a steady pace, and zhen breathing into her mouth to give her oxygen. I deed zhis for what felt like an eternity, zhen she woke up!

"Oh, zhank God." I proclaimed silently.

...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(My P.O.V)<strong>_

My eyes opened. Slowly. The first thing my blury sight could focus on was Pepe.

...

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh... My... God! This chapter is SO long! I apologize. But, as my note at the beginning of this chapter stated, there was some real romance near the end here between Pepe and I. In real life, I do not know if being kissed at the neck is my weakness or not, I just thought it would be a very interesting aspect to consider as the story continues. And also, the strange turn in Pepe's mind... the difference in his emotions. First, he was so intent on making me his, but the minute he saw me shed a couple little tears, something in him changed. Something snapped. Hmmm.. Oh well, find out what happens next once my next chapter has been posted. And yes, I did try to drown myself, but Pepe saved me, so... Yeah, Pepe was REALLY scared of the idea of me drowning. He seems to have done a gentlemanly thing for once, saving me.


	7. Poll Announcement

Hey everyone, it's Charlotte Anne Thornton! I have posted a poll. My very first EVER poll, too! :)

Anyway, my poll is concerning my wish to start a (Tim Burton) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fan fic. If you want me to put a temporary pause on Scentiments are a Pain to start it, that would be SUPER fantastic!


End file.
